


Pleasant Heat

by LillyUnova



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Highschool Nostalgia makes me so soft, M/M, My second attempt at PWP, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: R-18A harsh moan ripped out of the kohai’s throat as the very tips of his damp fingers brushed up against his prostate ever so slightly. Of course he remained indifferent towards the exclamation of the pleasure Saga provided. But internally, he felt his normally cold heart melt at the sound of his stuttering kohai. It sounded..beautiful.In the darkness of the room, a single whisper single handedly caused his heart to flutter within his chest. “A-Ah~ Senpai!” His wavering voice held a lot to be desired.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 37





	Pleasant Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on my Tumblr a couple months ago. I'm actually quite happy with how this came out in my opinion. I hope you enjoy!

The sun slowly set behind the Tokyo horizon. The once blue sky became the canvas for the bright reds and oranges which blended together to create a beautiful sight for the emerald eyes of Ritsu Onodera. His smooth cheeks supported a light red tone with each step he took, he dragged his gaze over to the man in front of him. His raven black hair framed his head perfectly -not that he was paying attention or anything- along with the school uniform which fit his figure. Anything out of place was nonexistent. The sunset amplified his already glowing skin which he could’ve mistaken for those angels Ritsu saw in his favorite fictional novels.

Said man turned his head completely stopping in his tracks. His hazel colored eyes -which took on a dull sheen- questionably looked up at the brunette, taking advantage of the fact he could ask any and all questions with just his eyes and body language. All he got was an adorable squeak as he sped along, his head hung low. ‘Weird’, he shook his as he followed his kohai diligently. The gate of his house was thankfully in view, the chill of the autumn air brushed against his pale skin which caused goosebumps to plague his skin for the majority of the day. Even when he was in the library with Ritsu, he made sure to sit as far from the large windows as possible.

“Saga-Senpai!” His reverie was broken by the cry of his name. His eyes pivoted towards the brunette’s waving hand and his warm alluring grin. It still remained a mystery as to what the underclassmen saw in him. How could someone so warm, naive, considerate, innocent- wait what in the world was he thinking? They only communicated for all but a month -two of those days ended with intimacy.- How in the hell could he be feeling this way just from someone only 2 years his junior. Maybe he was simply confused. It certainly wasn’t admiration nor was it an actual romantic attraction towards him. Then what the hell was it then?!

Finally after what felt like hours he had finally made it home with the underclassmen, the normal suffocating silence rushed into the depths of their ears. They both removed their shoes in complete silence exactly like normal. The corners of Ritsu’s mouth pulled down to a frown all because of the underlying silence.

Is this what Saga comes home to everyday? Surely not. He at least had Sorata to keep him company. But judging from those gloomy hazel eyes, there was something more he wanted. Like the company of another person. Behind all those walls of defense and lack of vulnerability laid someone who was alone with his cat acting as his only source of comfort, someone who was hiding his desires.

Ritsu padded up the stairs, the aforementioned kitten trailed behind letting out a few “meows” here and there.

His fingers wrapped around the doorknob before revealing the normally cluttered bedroom of Saga he had grown to love. Piles upon piles of books and DVDs of different genres and lengths laid untouched. Bits of the sunset spilled out of the slits of the window illuminating the covers. Normally, seeing a messy pile would irritate Ritsu but for whatever reason, seeing all those books and DVD’s scattered across the room helped him relax against the suffocating atmosphere.

The quiet creak of the door pulled his gaze from the clutter to whoever was entering. His Senpai entered the room, his hands held two cups of oolong tea.

“I only have oolong tea right now. Is that okay?” Against his dull tone of voice, the corners of his mouth curled up into an inviting smile. Sitting down next to him, the television lit up playing the movie they were going to watch. Ritsu couldn’t stop his eyes from darting towards his Senpai every couple of scenes almost as if to see if he was enjoying their time together.

30 minutes had passed and day turned to dusk. Ritsu’s now empty cup of tea sat in between his legs, the movie nearing its end. It wasn’t too bad of a movie, not exactly his cup of tea but if he was watching anything with his Senpai he’ll watch/do anything. For the most part it was a standard affair, the male and female leads talking about the events prior nothing unusual. Ritsu’s eyes widened at the scene that followed. Their lips locked in a soft sweet kiss, the female’s eyes fluttered close as she melted into his touches. Wait what? Was this supposed to be a romance movie?

It felt like his green eyes were frozen in place. The movement of their tongues and heavy breathing caused that familiar tingly to return to his bones, his clammy hands made their way to his thighs gripping the fabric of his school uniform. Oxygen did not have an easy journey down his trachea, his nimble fingers lost feeling from how hard he was holding onto his pants.

He felt hazel eyes boring holes into him, an unknown emotion swimming through the blank irises. He couldn’t trust himself to voice his inquiry so he wallowed in his embarrassing moment of arousal.

A shiver went down Ritsu’s spine feeling a warm hand slither on top of his own. Unbeknownst to the upperclassmen, thoughts of their previous moments of love making poked themselves into his head. His sharp green eyes reflected the male lead laying the woman down on the surprisingly large queen bed, a soft whimper filled the room as one of his hands traveled down her clit providing her with pleasurable sensations.

**_/GG/_ **

_The pleasant heat which burned deep within him penetrated deep into his lungs made their moment of intimacy silent save for the squelching sounds of pre-cum which dripped down his thigh. His jewel-like eyes bored into indifferent hazel either one of them not daring to break their intense staring contest. The tips of Saga’s finger rummaged inside the depths of his tight hole like it was a normal occurrence. No matter how many times they participate in these sort of activities, Ritsu’s twitching red opening would remain tight almost like it wanted to roughly encase his member._

_A harsh moan ripped out of the kohai’s throat as the very tips of his damp fingers brushed up against his prostate ever so slightly. Of course he remained indifferent towards the exclamation of the pleasure Saga provided. But internally, he felt his normally cold heart melt at the sound of his stuttering kohai. It sounded..beautiful._

_In the darkness of the room, a single whisper single handedly caused his heart to flutter within his chest. “A-Ah~ Senpai!” His wavering voice held a lot to be desired._

**_/_** **GG/**

He turned away from the raven haired man, his cheeks supported a brilliant shade of vermillion. Why oh why did **that** memory decide it was a good time to pop out into his subconscious? Sitting next to the man he loved caused blood to rush into his member, the beginnings of an erection protrude from his pants.

Soft shuffling filled his ears, the television screen turned dark and cold fingers maneuvered his face so he was staring holes into his eyes. Those hazel eyes effectively froze the brunette in place. “Ritsu…” his voice held thick with desire. Was it because of the movie? Before he could voice his inquiry, warm lips crashed onto cold quivering ones. Stunned sharp emerald eyes pierced into tiresome hazel which had the odd sheen of lust.

He maneuvered so their sweet kiss deepened. Ritsu’s emerald eyes widened into the size of dinner plates when the feeling of Saga’s confident tongue thrusted into his mouth leaving no place untouched. Ritsu let out a muffled moan, his hands slid down to his chest unconsciously unbuttoning his jacket, his inexperienced tongue attempted to mimic the one of the upperclassmen. A string of their saliva connected their lips as their kiss broke, his kohai’s heart drummed in his chest, the air around him became thick which made the process of breathing a difficult task.

A dull ache bored into his back as it was pushed up against the bedpost but the surge of ecstasy which followed acted as a numbing agent. His jacket was removed with haste, his erect nipples poked out from his white undershirt. Cool hands slithered up his shirt and one of his Senpai’s eyebrows raised up at the sight of Ritsu’s chest raised up and down rapidly.

His warm breath around his ear condensed into beads of liquids as he sweetly whispered at him to breath. A moan was ripped out of his throat feeling those soft fingertips he admired so much traced gentle, precise circles around his now hardened nipples, his shirt acting as a barrier. His back arched up, his flushed cheeks and fluttering chest were admittedly charming -but that was something he would never admit for the life of him-

That troublesome shirt was soon removed, Ritsu’s nude chest was exposed to the eyes of Saga. The air around him hardened both his member and nipples. Another passionate kiss was shared between them, silent passion spilled from Saga to Ritsu as his calm hands traveled down to his abdomen, skated across the skin of his high hips and towards the obviously painful erection.

The raven’s lashes dipped feeling those smooth lips move in complete sync with his own. It looked like Ritsu had been learning, though his tongue quivered with each movement it made, it humbled him to know he was the cause of improvement. Still locking lips, he swiftly lifted up his half-nude kohai up and onto his small immaculate bed. Each calculated touch broke him down into a trembling aroused shell of the boy he normally was.

With all the sparks of pleasure and slight pain that boiled up deep within him proved to be too much for the brunette. With a high-pitched cry of pleasure, stick white cum splattered in his pants. If he so much as looked at the puddle of semen which stained his dress pants he felt he would’ve exploded from the embarrassment which washed over his person. His throat tightened so talking was out of the question, the heat deep within him was cooled down from the light draft of autumn wind that came from the open window.

A confused squeak jumped out of his throat, Saga guided Ritsu’s hands down to the belt buckle, silently wanting him to apply the same treatment he did to him. “I-I won’t be that good-”

“It’s okay.” With those two words, he felt his member twitch in arousal. The sound of metal filled the small room, with each movement of his small fingers raised the levels of excitement which buried deep inside of him. The beginnings of an erection formed a tent in his pants which from the looks of it, wanted so badly to escape its confines. His smooth fingertips traced the vein of his cock, his eyes disobeying the urge to shut his eyes. An unknown emotion swirled inside his alluring irises as the squelching tip and shaft, the palm of his left hand was covered with a thick layer of pre-cum making it so it could glide elegantly across the heated flesh.

One of his jewel-like eyes fluttered open and he swore his heart skipped a beat. The sight in front of him wasn’t exactly special to most but to Ritsu, it was like he was stuck in a wonderful dream.

Ritsu was transfixed by the light groan that made its way out of Saga’s mouth. He.. he was enjoying it? But he was a complete amateur when it came to these sorts of activities. Those flushed cheeks replaced the dull expression that was usually situated on his face and his eyes mesmerized upon the furrowed eyebrows from the waves of pleasure which followed.

His strokes slowed down to a halt, his mind grew fuzzy at the sight of his love in pleasure because of him, it was a lucid dream. It **had** to be. “Ritsu.” His trance was broken by the deep breathy whisper. One of Saga’s hands took control of the others, further providing the simulation he was lusting over. It was like Ritsu was a puppet, Saga being the master.

The waves of pleasure grew with each stroke of his hand, One of Saga’s hands slithered behind Ritsu’s head relishing in the soft light brown hair which was tangled in his fingers before he pulled him into a kiss, the movements of Ritsu’s hand quicking. Soon enough, the pressure which was building up inside of him started leaking out, staining the once clean sheets. The air around Saga turned hot as his perineum was massaged, his abdomen was sprayed with a white, sticky substance, Ritsu’s hand and chest was covered with a layer of his cum.

Embarrassment coursed through Ritsu’s being as his eyes trailed down to his sticky fingers. A shiver went down his spine seeing the proof of Saga’s desire, the proof of the pleasure was clinging onto his fingers. “You did good.” He lifted Ritsu’s cum coated hand, the tips of his finger entered Saga’s mouth, licking the cum clean off his fingers. Ritsu was sure he would’ve faint at the feeling Saga’s tongue traced each curve, but that wasn’t all. His heart skyrocketed to the roof all because of three words of praise, he was happy, thoroughly pleasured and it was shown with his lust filled eyes…all because of him. It was a surreal moment he was living in,

A string of saliva connected the digits to Saga’s mouth as he pulled away, his hazel colored eyes absorbed Ritsu’s disarming facial expressions. Those flushed cheeks he had grown to love were breathtaking, he might even go as far to say it was…arousing? He couldn’t exactly explain why but it was an adorable sight.

For the love of him he didn’t want that face to leave Ritsu, or somehow make it even better. Saga leaned forward, opening the top drawer of his nightstand, taking out a brand new bottle of lube and a condom, his face not giving away any sort of embarrassment. It was like Ritsu’s eyes were ice instead of its normal emerald.

_‘Was his facial expression the same when he bought those?’_ The thought caused his heartbeat to skyrocket, he probably wouldn’t seeing as though he remained indifferent whenever sex was involved -or in general really- 

“Ahh..! Ngg..” Ritsu unconsciously gripped the dirtied sheets feeling a single cool finger entered his ruby red opening, the inner walls of his holes were stretched out just for him. A high pitched moan was ripped from the depths of Ritsu’s throat, his body jerked as another slick finger slipped inside, the warmth of Ritsu’s twitching hole caused blood to rush back to his cock, Saga’s level of excitement jumped -even though his face said otherwise- he swore to the gods above that distorted face of pleasure were the cracks in the many lines of Saga’s defense.

A bitter sigh escaped his lips at the obvious sight of impatience displayed. This was a rarity. Many people had made attempts to dig up all those hidden emotions deep within him -of course to no avail-. How can an underclassman just waltz into his life and make him feel all sorts of emotions that were locked away in a vault? Or rather, there was a reason for it. Is his life going to turn into a shojo manga? Would him and Ritsu be the protagonist? Wait who would be the antagonist then? His parents? Or maybe society due to the circumstances of their so-called relationship.

“S-senpai…?” Saga was brought back to the real world, his eyes slightly widened at the fact his fingers were still moving inside of Ritsu. It was like an involuntary movement, like it was a normal thing. Taking a deep breath, Saga’s fingers were removed much to the disappointment of the brunette. Tearing the package, Saga rolled the prophylactic over his heat, a strained moan made its way out of Ritsu’s throat as his hole was filled by something big and warm.

The hole accepted his cock all the way to the girth, the preparation that occurred helped quell the normal amount of pain that would settle in the pit of his stomach. His gaze bored into lust filled jewels, not one of them planning on breaking their intense staring contest. Ritsu’s shy, red cheek face contorted into a tear-filled, flushed moaning mess. All because of Saga.

The pleasure and that face almost fractured Saga’s poker face. But was sublimated by a softer expression as his member thrusted inside of Ritsu. He felt a hand grasp his cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Their climax was coming soon, it was chasing them as they ran away. It was like a game. Wanting more of Ritsu’s facial expressions, Saga bored his hips into Ritsu’s prostate as cries of rapture escaped his lips.

The waves of pleasure grew in size with each thrust, Ritsu’s mouth hung open slightly like a silent invitation. His lips were roughly encased on his own, none of them holding back to the point where oxygen was scarce, the thrusts increased in speed. He couldn’t pinpoint the time his hips started to move subconsciously much to the surprise of upperclassmen.

Warm sticky cum sprayed onto their stomachs and abdomen with a weak moan. Saga’s climax came soon after as he released inside him not even bothering to hide his sounds of his own pleasure. The room turned silent, the sound of ragged breathing filled their ears. “Ritsu..” His body laid on top of the emerald eyed man, the feeling of feather light kisses lathered his neck lulling him to sleep.

The final words he whispered caused the corners of Ritsu’s lips to curve up into a sleepy smile. “I love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: yoshiunova


End file.
